


Late Night Phone Call

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “It wasn’t even lewd things, it was just, general things about you?” He ends up laughing quietly as he speaks. Wow, super sexy.Phone sex may be good in theory but actually getting it started? Apparently that’s not as easy as it seems.





	Late Night Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t Setsubun themed but with the how its very vaguely related, I’m glad I could post it while it’s still the 3rd in some places.

Restless doesn’t even begin to describe Mao’s situation. By all means he should have passed out as soon as his head hit his pillow given how exhausted he is. Unfortunately that’s just not how things are working out. Every time he closes his eyes his thoughts drift to that little peak of skin where Ritsu never does up his uniform properly, how his body feels pressed against his as he hugs him from behind and how his breath tickles his cheek when he rests his head on his shoulder. All such simple things but for some reason, this is where his mind is stuck.

Shoving his blankets off he sighs tiredly. It’s not just his mind that’s caught up on such vivid memories of Ritsu. The fact his body is reacting so strongly to such innocent things doesn’t even make sense but he’s learnt to just accept that his hormones are just going to do whatever they want at this age. If they decide Ritsu’s soft snoring in class is going to get him worked up (which it has, more than once) then that’s just what he has to deal with.

Reaching for where his phone lays charging he ignores the mountain of messages from Ritsu complaining that he’s gone to bed too early and heads straight for his gallery. There’s a considerable collection of h-manga hidden in the bottom drawers of his night stand but with mental images of his boyfriend responsible for his current state, the lewder side of the photos from Ritsu’s idol shoots are far more appealing.  Multiple pictures of him licking cream off his fingers, costumes that don’t cover nearly enough skin to be fair and smirks that should definitely be illegal make up the folder. Flicking through them he inhales shakily, each image he can instantly build a fantasy upon by relying on past experiences or things he one day wants to try out. Sliding his right hand down his body his settles on an image of Ritsu from a few weeks earlier. The crop top he’s wearing is just as sinful as the expression on his face.

Slipping his fingers under his waistband he acknowledges that jerking off to a mass distributed image of his boyfriend is probably slightly pathetic. Ritsu is definitely still up and will definitely oblige him if he lets him know about his current state. Is that weird though? Not that Ritsu really has a good grip on what normal is, but is it? Groaning quietly he brings his hand back up to his phone, quickly typing out a message with both thumbs before any embarrassment can get the better of him.

_‘Ricchan, you’re still awake right?’_

Pressing send he immediately starts trying to think of other excuses for why he may have sent the message. Really it would be so much easier to just jerk off quickly for the second time tonight and then hope he’ll finally be able to get some sleep.

_‘And here I thought you were going to sleep~’_

_‘What’s Maa-kun thinking about at this time of night that would have him messaging me?’_

Even though he knows this is just a normal reply from Ritsu, he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks at the fact he’s spot on with his joking implications. His fingers type before he can even think about what he’s responding with.

_‘Oi, I just can’t sleep, get your head out of the gutter.’_

Well there goes any hopes of turning this into some sort of sexting thing. That’s probably for the best though.

_‘Booooring.’_

_‘Come over’_

_‘I’ll get you so exhausted you’ll fall asleep instantly afterwards ;)’_

It’s tempting. He’s not going to do it because he knows staying the night at Ritsu’s never involves much sleep, but it is very tempting. It does allow him to get things back on their original track though. Running his fingers through his loose bangs he works up the courage to respond.

_‘I actually need to get some sleep tonight, you. We could do something over the phone though….’_

Unable to believe what he’s just sent he drops his phone onto the mattress beside him. It would be nice if the embarrassment over sending such a message was making him any less hard but he knows that’s not the case.

As he waits for a response he sneaks a hand under his shirt, idly toying with an erect nipple. It’s bizarre that Ritsu’s taking so long to respond, especially to a message with such implications. Perhaps he’s just fallen asleep, it would be bizarre for this time of night but it would at least save Mao from having to go through with his suggestion.

Hand slipping downwards again, he starts to palm himself through his boxers.  Until Ritsu replies he doesn’t really want to start getting off properly, just in case this actually leads to something. Loud vibrations give him the fright of his life when they eventually come, his mind having begun to wander back to Ritsu in his Setsubun costume. The buzzing beside him on the mattress doesn’t stop once it begins. Is Ritsu really so keen on this that he’s spamming messages? Looking at the screen proves him wrong. An incoming call notification lights up the screen.

“Why did you call me?” It’s the only thing he can think to ask. Sure his walls aren’t that thin but out of consideration for his family, he generally tries to avoid late night phone calls; just in case he disturbs them.

“Maa-kun said he wanted to do phone sex right?” Oh. From the confusion in his voice it’s obvious that Ritsu misinterpreted what he meant by _‘over the phone’_

“I meant by messaging, not this.” He whispers, lowering his voice enough that he hopefully won’t be heard. “Why did you take so long to call anyway?”

Rummaging through the top drawer of his night stand, he fishes out his handsfree earphones. It’s not exactly ideal, especially when he won’t be able to say much for fear of being overheard but he has to admit, the idea of at least trying phone sex does intrigue him.

“Ah, Anija tried to follow me to my room cause he’s sad and lonely.” Ritsu complains, raising his voice as if he hopes Rei can hear him complaining about him. “He’s probably in his room crying now.”

Rolling his eyes Mao fails to see why Ritsu insists on teasing Rei so much still now that they’re actually getting along.

“I can’t talk loudly or say anything really, er, you know, cause I might be overheard.”

“That’s okay, Maa-kun’s pretty bad at dirty talk any way so that’s probably for the best.” Ritsu teases and as much as Mao wants to argue back, he knows he’s right.

“Mean, Ricchan.” Fingers finding themselves in his bangs again, he runs them through them awkwardly. “So where do we start?”

“Well, you could tell me what was getting you all worked up~” Ritsu’s tone drops slightly lower. “What kind of lewd things was Maa-kun thinking of, hmm?”

“It wasn’t even lewd things, it was just, general things about you?” He ends up laughing quietly as he speaks. Wow, super sexy.

“Not good enough.” Ritsu scolds, “Be more specific, I bet you’re super hard and desperate to touch yourself right now aren’t you? Tell me what got you in this state Maa-kun~”

Phone sex may be all good and well in theory but actually getting it started? Apparently that’s not as easy as it seems.

“That’s the truth.” He can hear a disappointed hum on the other end of the line. “Though I ended up looking through a few of your pictures to help me take care of things. That one of you in your Setsubun costume, with the fan? I had that up on my screen before I messaged you.”

“Does Maa-kun jerk off to my pictures often?” It’s either the interest in Ritsu’s voice that does it or being asked something so specifically lewd, but while Mao had been starting to go soft from the awkwardness of trying to get things started, that’s no longer an issue. “Which one do you use most?”

Sliding his hand back down his body he lets his fingers dip under the waist band of his boxers. There’s a clear shaky inhale as he wraps his hand around his cock. One he knows Ritsu had to have heard.

“At the moment it’s that one.” Slowly starting to pump his length he closes his eyes visualising the pose, the expression, the way the costume only really covering Ritsu’s nipples at the front makes it so much lewder than if everything was on display. “You look like you’re about to eat me whole.”

“That kind of thing gets you really hot doesn’t it?” He can hear the arousal in Ritsu’s voice plain as day, “If I pounced on you and took what I wanted like the demon I am?”

“Yes.” He breathes.

“You’re already touching yourself aren’t you? So eager to get a hand around your dick you couldn’t wait.” From the rustling on Ritsu’s end, it’s obvious that he’s been put on speaker so Ritsu can put his hands to better use. “Ah, but do you want to know what I’d be doing to you?”

Hearing Ritsu gasp quietly on the other end of the line, breath not quite evening out after wards, he can just imagine him spread out on his mattress, pants around his thighs as he pumps his cock lazily. The image is just as good if not better than the one he’s building in his head. Biting his lip, he tries to hold in the moan threatening to spill out.

“I wouldn’t be touching your dick at all, I know how much you love being fucked.” Ritsu’s definitely enjoying this as much as he is. “Maa-kun, you have lube right?”

Ritsu shouldn’t have any way of knowing that he does considering they’ve never had sex in his room. He supposes it’s a very fair guess though, given just how much he enjoys having Ritsu buried to the hilt inside him.

“Yeah.” His voice breaks embarrassingly as he half whispers the word.

Releasing his cock he fumbles to open the drawer that it’s hidden at the back of. Even just the idea of Ritsu talking him through fingering himself has his body heating up ridiculously. The bottle is still mostly full. His own fingers never feel as good as anything Ritsu can do but some nights there’s nothing he craves more than having something inside himself.  He shoves his boxers off completely, dropping them onto the floor beside his bed. They’re only going to get in the way with what he’s about to do. Applying it generously to two of his fingers, he bends one knee up to his shoulder, eagerly awaiting further instruction.

“I’d kiss you deeply, tasting everything you have for me, biting and sucking at your lips until they’re swollen and sore.” He’s pretty sure Ritsu could just keep talking in that tone and he’d cum completely untouched. Circling those lubed up fingers around his entrance, it’s so tempting just to start fucking himself with them now. “Ready?”

Nodding his head, it takes a couple of seconds to remember Ritsu can’t see him.

“Yes.” He hisses needily.

“I’d tell you to start with one finger but I bet you’re already planning on getting two in there right away aren’t you. Maa-kun is so greedy like that.” Instead of feeling embarrassed by being so predictable, he finds himself moaning quietly at the taunt. “That’s what I’d do, I know how much you love being stuffed full. You’d be so warm and tight but you’d be rocking your hips back against my hand, demanding more already.”

There’s a slight stretch as he slowly pushes them both inside at the same time, rocking his hips upwards as he slowly thrusts in. Finger tips just missing his prostate as he fucks himself on Ritsu’s instruction; his hips squirm as his body seeks further pleasure that he isn’t giving it. With his eyes closed again he can imagine Ritsu leaning over him, teasing him as he gets him ready to take his cock. Eyes shining with hunger he’d probably be down to just that sinful little crop top, dick rock hard and impatient as he gets his prey ready for it.

“Ricchan,” He whispers, “How fast do you want me to go?”

“As fast as I would. I’m a merciless demon Maa-kun, I’m not gunna play nice.” Ritsu definitely hears the way his breath hitches at that if his breathy chuckling on the other end of the line is anything to go by. “You’re not allowed to cum yet though so keep that in mind~”

Grabbing his duvet for something to stuff his mouth with, he bites down on the fabric, he doesn’t trust himself any more to keep his reactions to a reasonable level. Ritsu never wants him to keep quiet but he’s sure in this case, he ‘ll understand. Picking up the pace he’s so thankful he has something other than his lip to bite down on. He can easily see Ritsu, demanding and impatient to be inside him, finger fucking him too ruthlessly.

“You’re a mess aren’t you?” It’s obvious Ritsu’s struggling to keep his voice even. “Beg me for more Maa-kun, beg me to stuff you full of my cock and fuck you until you can’t think.”

The fabric in his mouth not able to completely muffle the involuntary moan he gives in response, he slows down his fingers enough to trust himself to remove it. It’s torture to go back to such a cruelly slow pace but if Ritsu’s going to make him beg, he knows he won’t be able to keep quiet keeping up his previous pace.

“Please, Ricchan.” He sounds so needy even to himself. “Please.”

“Hmm, good enough.” He knows Ritsu would have liked more, to have made him repeat that filthy sentence back to him as he bargains for more pleasure but the circumstances being what they are, there’s not much they can do about that. “Fuck yourself as hard as I would. Cum for me imagining it’s me inside you.”

A loud gasp escapes his mouth before he can bite down on the fabric again. Curling his fingers up wards, his entire body jolts, the pleasure feeling so much more intense than any other time he’s fingered himself alone in his room. The sweat saturating his skin has his sheet clinging to his back as he arches off the bed and he can just tell that he’s not going to last very long like this. Precum tickles his skin as it drips from where his cock lays heavily against his hip bone. Targeting his prostate again, he’s  certain that while he’s managing to keep his noises in check, if anything makes him suspicious, it’ll be the sound of his body writhing against the sheets in desperate reaction to the pleasure coursing through him.

On the other end of the line he can hear Ritsu’s reactions clearly. His moans are clear and loud, probably played up for Mao’s sake. Quick, hard pumping noises in the background tell him that Ritsu’s definitely not holding back with how he’s touching himself. Perhaps he’s even closer to the edge than Mao is, eyes screwed up in pleasure as he imagines himself inside him.

Ruthless and precise, there’s only so much more Mao can take of abusing his prostate like this. Hips rutting back against his fingers needily, he starts to lose his rhythm.  

All it takes is a particularly lewd sound from the other end of the line to push him over the edge. Entire body shuddering, he’s glad he has something to keep him quiet during his climax. Cum shoots over his stomach and t-shirt from his untouched cock, painting his abs with white. Milking out the last of his orgasm, he struggles to keep any hold on his breathing; his entire body so wracked from the intensity of his pleasure.

There’s a low groan from Ritsu and any movement from that side of the call stops just as his mind clears enough to register such things again. Obviously Ritsu’s found his own climax. As overstimulated as he is, his hips try and rut back against his fingers one last time at the image of Ritsu’s release spilling over his hand.

“Ricchan, that worked didn’t it?” He’s really not certain he’s making sense but he can’t really be expected to make sense after that.

“Mmm, I want to hear Maa-kun next time though.” His voice is hoarse and languid as he speaks and Mao has to wonder if he’s not fighting off the urge to fall asleep.

“Maa-kun won’t be able to make any noise unless he’s home alone.” Mao responds, sliding his fingers out of himself, he’s more than a little aware that he needs to have another shower.

Flicking on his bedside lamp he reaches for his box of tissues. The mess covering his stomach is a lot more than he’s assumed it was from what he could feel landing on his skin as he came, his t-shirt is in a right state too despite how far it had ridden up in the end. Both fingers and abs wiped off, he scans the floor for where his boxers have landed.

“I’m gunna go clean up okay, I’ll message you good night when I come back.”

“Fiiiiine.” Ritsu drags out, “I love you Maa-kun.”

“I love you too Ricchan.” Smiling at his phone, he ends the call.

Removing his ear buds and hooking his phone back up to his charger, he swipes his boxers off the floor and grabs a new t-shirt. He hopes he doesn’t look like too much of a mess if he does run into somebody on his way to the bathroom.

\-----

Checking the time on his phone as he re-enters his room, he’s greeted by three new message alerts. Sighing to himself he opens them as he flops onto his mattress, now clean and libido seeming to be sated for once, he feels like he’ll be able to get to sleep this time.

The first image he’s been sent takes a while to load but when it does he finds himself blacking out his phone screen quickly. The image of Ritsu’s hand still around his cock, cum splattering his fingers and his thighs is not one he needed to see when he’s finally got his dick behaving itself. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opens the other message. A selfie, of Ritsu very definitely licking cum off his hand with a smirk on his face. God, that should be illegal, no one should be allowed to look that good post orgasm. Willing his body not to react he lets himself see the third message. Only text this time, it can’t be too bad, right?

 _‘For next time Maa-kun wants to jerk off to me~_ _♡’_

Letting his head fall heavily against his pillow he groans. It’s going to take a lot of effort to clear his mind enough to sleep after seeing those.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes a fic focusing on a very important part of Mao’s character, the fact he’s a self admitted horny teenage boy. God bless Akira for that exchange between him and Tori in Agents. 
> 
> Don’t try tell me Mao hasn’t jerked off to Ritsu in his Setsubun outfit. He probably saw Ritsu in that and immediately had go hide in the toilets to quickly rub one out. Not really sure how a fic that started with the idea of “Mao is horny for slutty demon ritsu” turned into phone sex but here we are.


End file.
